(a) Technical Field
Transparent electrode films and touch panels including the same are disclosed. More specifically, transparent electrode films having a low reflectance without the application of a separate anti-reflective coating and touch panels including the same are disclosed.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A vehicle is a means for transporting objects such as a human, an item, an animal, or the like from a starting point to a destination, and is designed to travel in a predetermined direction by turning at least one wheel during the run on a road or a rail. The vehicle may, for example, include a three-wheeled or four-wheeled car; a two-wheeled vehicle such as a motorcycle, a bicycle and the like; a construction machine, and a train running on a rail among others.
A touch display capable of providing various information to a driver or a passenger may be installed in or on the vehicle. The touch display may be used for various purposes. For example, the touch display may reproduce music, a picture, or a motion picture or accept and display a ground-wave broadcast, a satellite broadcast, or the like to provide various entertainments inside the vehicle. In addition, the touch display may show information such as a vehicle state, weather, news, or the like as a predetermined image for a user's convenience. Furthermore, the touch display may provide a navigation function. The touch display may be installed on a dashboard of the vehicle, but is optimally positioned near a driver seat for operational convenience.
When the touch display has high reflection, it may cause glare affecting a driver's eyes during the run, thereby interrupting the driver's view and causing safety concerns. Thus, it is desirable to have a touch screen with an anti-glare, anti-reflective function.
Conventionally, an anti-reflecting (AR) multi-layered thin film is formed on the surface of the touch panel after manufacturing. For example, more than one layer formed of oxide such as silicon oxide (SiO2), aluminum oxide (Al2O3), titanium oxide (TiO2), or the like is formed on both surfaces of the touch panel. However, this conventional method increases the thickness of the touch panel and complicates the manufacturing process.